


Второй пилот

by Send_a_raven



Series: Второй стрелок [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Guest Stars, Reaction, Sequel
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-08 07:07:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13453044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Send_a_raven/pseuds/Send_a_raven
Summary: Серия коротких текстов, в которых Мстители узнают, кто это - "второй пилот" Баки Барнса.Продолжение "Второго стрелка".





	1. Тор

Они вылезают на крышу с пивом, когда вдалеке начинается гром.  
\- Грозы давно не было.  
\- Ага.  
Джим соглашается, конечно, просто так, не зная - о чем речь. Становится душно, и пыль как будто вся оказывается в воздухе - даже с крыши чувствуется.  
\- Но ведь это просто гроза.  
\- Гроза никогда не просто, идиот.  
Разве объяснишь ему про то, что гроза - это всегда Тор. Бесится, играет, сердится, расстроен, хочет поговорить, просто развлекается, что угодно. Он так разговаривает, и было время, когда Локи мог по размеру капель дождя определять, насколько выбесил брата.  
\- Пошли обратно вниз, зальет сейчас все.  
\- А ты растаешь, что ли?  
\- Ну как хочешь.  
Лить начинает сразу, мгновенно и сильно. Все их шмотки промокают за минуту, но Джим уже не пытается уйти. Так и стоит в насквозь мокрой рубашке, через которую теперь видно металл. Засунул руки в карманы и улыбается чему-то.  
Задрал голову вверх, высунул язык и ..  
\- А ты можешь по каплям определять, да, насколько он бесится?  
И это такой идиотский, но одновременно и такой точный вопрос, что Локи сначала улыбается, а потом не может сдержаться - и ржет в голос. Рубашка испорчена безвозвратно. Капли пыльные, это Нью-Йорк, а не Асгард. Молния бьет где-то недалеко, перестать смеяться уже невозможно, и одновременно становится понятно - соскучился. Джим так и смотрит, улыбаясь.  
\- Здесь же не Асгард.  
\- Ага.  
\- Что ты улыбаешься?  
\- Тебе сейчас как будто двадцать, а не две тысячи, бог обмана. И в обмане ты еще не очень хорош.  
\- Я разве пытаюсь тебя обмануть?  
\- Нет, наверное, но ты мог бы сразу сказать, что вся история с авиабомбами была только для привлечения внимания. Я бы понял. У меня те же проблемы.  
\- По-моему, это жалко звучит.  
\- Зато нас таких двое.  
Молния бьет еще раз - еще ближе, почти не разминувшись с громом. Джим вдруг начинает орать и махать руками. Идиот. Кому?  
\- Эй, мы тут! И у нас еще осталось пиво!  
Крышу трясет, и на нее приземляется Тор. Да это не крыша, а проходной двор какой-то.  
\- Старк и Роджерс выясняют отношения, я не смог больше там находиться.  
Джим хлопает его по плечу и протягивает бутылку, а дождь понемногу становится тише. Тор смотрит на них обоих и вдруг выдает парадоксальное:  
\- Я рад, что вы подружились.  
Они недоуменно переглядываются и отвечают почему-то хором:  
\- Иди ты.


	2. Наташа

Джим вскакивает с утра пораньше и начинает носиться по квартире, одеваясь.  
Двадцать минут торчит в душе, хотя обычно обходится пятью, и выбегает оттуда свежевыбритый.  
Дергает из шкафа рубашки - одну за другой, пока не находит белую.  
Локи высовывает нос из-под пледа, оценивает обстановку и только бурчит что-то про цветы.  
\- Чего, принести ей цветы?  
\- Мблргх.  
\- От тебя цветы? Сам подаришь. А вообще-то это не такая уж и плохая идея - цветы. Она хоть посмеется.  
\- Идиот.  
\- Нет, не знаю, когда вернусь, спи.  
Но цветы он все же решает не тащить. Есть один вопрос, который они не решили.  
Или даже два. 

Наташа ждет его в кофейне около музея. Завидев его издалека, машет рукой.  
\- Женя!  
Никто больше не зовет его так.  
Джим улыбается, целует ее в щеку и садится за столик. Она смотрит на него внимательно и вдруг начинает смеяться.  
\- Что?  
\- Мне просто пришло в голову, что тебя ведь совсем не Женей зовут. А я так и продолжаю, по привычке.  
\- Ну и продолжай, в чем проблема? Мне нравится.  
Они разговаривают на русском - тоже по привычке. Так проще; Джим знает, что никогда нельзя действительно понять Наташу, если она говорит на английском.  
\- Женя, я очень рада, что все это хорошо закончилось..  
\- Оно не закончилось.  
\- Тем более. Но мне все же хотелось бы знать.  
\- Про то, как я выживал, или про то, как я сбежал? Ты же прочла файл, это должно было закрыть первый вопрос.  
\- Да, более-менее. Я только не представляю, что происходило в твоей голове к концу этого пути. Расскажи, если хочешь.  
\- Ты почему-то не сомневаешься, что я могу.  
Наташа смотрит на него очень серьезно. Как-то все это слишком для одиннадцати утра, но деваться некуда.  
\- Нат, я расскажу, но тебе вряд ли понравится.  
\- Расскажи, а там посмотрим, понравится мне или нет.  
\- Ну хорошо. Сначала короткую версию, потом, если ты не начнешь стрелять - длинную.  
\- Как всегда.  
Они улыбаются друг другу, и Джим зажмуривается. Страшно. Но врать не хочется еще больше - именно ей. Множество трупов на этой планете могло бы посмеяться над его желанием доверять Черной Вдове.  
Но его она не предавала ни разу.  
\- К концу этого пути меня оказалось два. Один - Зимний Солдат, машина для убийств, а второй - Джеймс Барнс, стертые воспоминания. Они запихивали меня в криокамеру, доставали, стирали все, что я успевал вспомнить во сне, и отправляли работать. Я пытался сбежать каждый раз, но далеко, конечно, уйти не мог, директивы Солдата были сильнее.  
\- Звучит как тупик. Как ты выбрался?  
\- Я не выбрался, Нат. Меня вытащили.  
Она откидывается назад. Удивлена. А ведь дальше будет только хуже.  
\- Кто тебя вытащил? И кто вернул тебе воспоминания? Я не знаю никого на всей планете, кто бы мог такое, а ведь я искала. Даже Стрендж не может такое.  
\- Кто такой Стрендж? Ладно, неважно. На самом деле, ты знаешь. Просто он не с этой планеты.  
Наташе требуется две секунды.  
Джим отчетливо видит момент, когда она понимает, и быстро поднимает руки. Она смотрит на него огромными глазами. Стрелять не собирается, и на том спасибо.  
\- Да ты совсем ебнутый.  
\- Это новость?  
\- Это новый уровень! О, боже, как Клинт будет орать. Вот дерьмо.  
\- Ты же понимаешь, да - сначала он меня вытащил, и только потом я узнал про Нью-Йорк?  
\- Конечно. Полное дерьмо. Мы не могли его убить, потому что он брат Тора. Но теперь все еще хуже.  
\- Это только мои проблемы и мой долг ему.  
Наташа поднимает бровь.  
\- Ну конечно. Всем остальным-то совсем на тебя наплевать, бедный мой.  
\- Ну да.  
\- И обо всех остальных. Стив знает?  
Джим стонет и закрывает лицо руками.


	3. Стив

Когда они только встретились с Тором, Локи боялся, что они не договорятся. Потом вспомнил, как Тор отказался от трона.  
Решил, что раз брат поумнел, то может быть, не все так плохо.  
Оказалось, что действительно неплохо - даже лучше, чем можно было ожидать. Они договорились, что Локи вернет Одина в Асгард. Локи вернул, но Один находился во сне.  
Так что Асгардом они теперь правили вдвоем.  
Было очень увлекательно - Тор, как оказалось, знал больше о девяти мирах, чем Локи, а Локи знал больше Тора о самом Асгарде. Они проводили там дни, спускаясь в Мидгард раз в неделю.

Неудивительно, что в итоге как-то раз они приперлись в квартиру на Манхэттене среди ночи и обнаружили диван занятым.  
Локи встал над диваном, скрестив руки, и уставился на гору под пледом. Гора сопела, а из-под пледа торчала светлая макушка.   
Тор спустился с лестницы следом за Локи, закрыл за собой дверь квартиры и незамедлительно въехал ботинком в щит. Щит упал, а из-под пледа на диване высунулся растрепанный Стив Роджерс.  
Локи просто не успел - оказался прижатым к стене. И это Капитан только что проснулся. Три часа ночи, фаза глубокого сна, черт бы его побрал.  
Скорость реакции впечатляла. Еще больше впечатляло то, что Локи очевидно находился в списке “безусловных врагов” в подсознании Капитана. Как это разгребать, даже с Тором вместе, было непонятно.

\- Стив, отпусти его, он со мной.

Сначала показалось, что это Тор.   
Потом Локи сфокусировался и понял, что это был другой голос. Джим стоял в дверях спальни и внимательно смотрел на Капитана. 

\- Стивен, все в порядке, отпусти его.  
А вот Тора он послушал. Или просто сумма голосов перевесила?.. Может, он даже здесь за демократию и свободу?  
Капитан повернулся к Джиму.  
\- Что значит - он с тобой, Баки?..  
Вместо ответа Джим подошел к Локи и ткнул его пальцем в плечо.  
\- Ну ты мог бы предупредить.  
\- О чем предупредить? Это все еще моя квартира.  
Джим заржал.  
\- Баки!  
\- Да, Стив?  
\- Что значит - он с тобой, и почему он говорит, что это его квартира?  
\- Блядь, Стиви. Ни минуты не можешь подождать, правда? Он говорит, что это его квартира, потому что это так и есть.   
\- А то, что он с тобой?  
\- Ну, блин. Это много всего значит, кроме того, что ты подумал. Он вытащил меня, он вернул мне память, да, я знаю, что его все не любят из-за Нью-Йорка, но мне наплевать. Подробная версия утром, а сейчас как насчет успокоиться?  
Капитан переводил взгляд с Джима на Локи и обратно. Собирал, наверное, картинку в голове. Потом посмотрел на Тора. Тор хлопнул его по плечу.  
\- Ну, что я думаю, ты и так знаешь. Мне тем более наплевать, что его все не любят из-за Нью-Йорка, он мой брат.   
Локи не выдержал.  
\- Все это очень мило, но если Капитан Роджерс хочет драки, он безусловно может ее получить. Только лучше не здесь. Эти ящики..  
\- Ты действительно это сделал?   
Капитан смотрел прямо на Локи.  
\- Ты действительно вернул ему память?  
\- Да, черт возьми, почему тебя это так удивляет?  
Джим ответил вместо Капитана.  
\- Потому что вы не особенно знакомы. Но теперь у вас есть повод пообщаться.  
\- Какой еще повод?  
\- Я, конечно.


	4. Тони

\- Робо-рука!  
\- Да ты успокоишься или нет?   
Баки приходил к Старку раз в неделю, каждый раз в разное время и по разным поводам, но Старк реагировал как часы - одинаково.  
Как очень ебанутые часы.  
Или как ребенок, который видел любимую игрушку и ни о чем больше не мог думать.  
Баки показывал ему средний палец, но так как палец был металлический, Старк был в восторге и не воспринимал жест так, как было надо. То есть, не шел нахрен.  
\- Что я должен сделать, чтобы ты дал мне поиграться с робо-рукой.  
Когда Баки был в настроении, он мог отшутиться. Начать делать пошлые намеки, от которых Старка воротило - зачем тебе еще одна левая, неужели своей правой не хватает.  
Или прочесть короткую, но емкую лекцию о киборгах, из которой стало бы ясно, что он считает руку своей полноценной частью, поэтому пока они “не в таких отношениях” - это просто неэтичная просьба.   
В гостиной кроме них никого не было, а Баки ждал Стива, валяясь на диване. Шуточки все не шли, и Баки - неожиданно для себя самого - серьезно посмотрел на Старка.  
\- Зачем тебе.  
К своему удивлению, получил внятный ответ.   
\- Затем, что это потенциальный прорыв в гражданском протезировании.  
Старк, оказывается, тоже мог быть серьезным. Но дела это не меняло - Баки не мог ему доверять.  
Как оружейнику.  
Как миллионеру.  
Как сыну Говарда, а ведь Баки Барнс знал двух разных Говардов Старков. Один сделал щит для Стива, а второй - сыворотку для Гидры. Он убил второго, совершенно не помня первого, и они до сих пор были разными людьми в его голове.   
Знает ли об этом Тони? Ведь в этой машине была и Мария Старк.  
Были еще какие-то причины, смутно связанные с Локи.   
Оружие второй Фазы..  
Скипетр..  
Баки очнулся и посмотрел на Старка.  
\- Файлов тебе не хватает?   
\- Там нет ее чертежей.   
Ну конечно, блядь, их там нет. Рука - это отдельный проект Гидры, их никогда не волновало, что они с ней как бы вместе.  
\- А ты хорошо искал, Тони? Поищи еще..  
\- Я отлично искал, их нет.  
\- .. хотя кому я это говорю, ты даже вторую Фазу у Фьюри нашел.   
Старк нахмурился.   
\- Тебе Стив рассказал?   
\- Нет.

Именно этот момент Стив выбрал, чтобы наконец изволить спуститься. В коридоре открылись двери лифта.  
\- Эй, Капитан Сосулька! Мне тут твой друг детства говорит, что это не ты ему рассказал о Фазе два, но ведь больше некому, ты и сам тогда ее нашел, правда, допотопным путем вскрыв хранилище..  
\- Нет, Тони, это не я.  
Стив переводил взгляд с одного на другого, а Баки все пытался вспомнить, кто же ему рассказал..  
И тут вдруг как ударило. Идиот.  
Кто вообще еще мог ему об этом рассказать.  
\- Это Наташа, наверное?..   
\- Наташа не знает.  
Старк вдруг дернулся, как ужаленный, и уставился на Баки.  
\- Что.  
\- Вот ублюдок.  
\- Тони!  
\- Стив, заткнись. Кто ублюдок?  
\- Да уж не ты!  
Он все смотрел на Баки, как будто пытаясь решить, выгнать его из башни или попытаться убить прямо тут.   
Потом вдруг махнул рукой и заржал.  
Стив не выдержал.  
\- Тони, да что такое!  
\- Что! Что, блядь, такое! Пусть тебе твой друг детства расскажет, что такое, и кто ему слил историю про Фазу два, и кто его второй пилот, а главное, кто его вытащил из Гидры и вернул ему мозги на место, и почему я должен работать в таких условиях, и где все-таки ебучий скипетр этого ублюдка!  
Стив посмотрел на Баки, явно пытаясь сделать осуждающее выражение лица. Ни черта не вышло, и они засмеялись уже оба.  
\- Старк.  
\- Что еще.  
Баки вдруг вспомнил фильм, который недавно посмотрел, поднял левую руку и сложил металлические пальцы горстью.  
\- Скипетр этот не нужен тебе.  
Тони уставился на него, заржал еще громче и сквозь смех выдал:  
\- Эти джедайские штучки на мне не работают.


	5. Клинт

Баки сидел на крыше и курил, когда мимо него пролетела стрела.  
Он выругался, поднялся на ноги и подошел к стене. Стрела торчала из стены ровно на уровне глаз, к ней была привязана записка - “вальгалла, шесть вечера”.  
Ну, не каждый день тебя зовут в чертоги Одина. Потом он вспомнил, о чем речь, и усмехнулся.  
Вальгалла - это паб, всего несколько кварталов отсюда. А стрела - это, очевидно, Клинт Бартон. 

К шести он успел не только дойти до Вальгаллы, но и съесть стейк, выпить пива, заказать еще стейк и еще пива. Клинт плюхнулся за стол напротив него и тут же заорал официанту, что нужен не один стейк, а два.  
Потом протянул Барнсу руку, тот с сомнением ее пожал.  
\- Круто, металлическая рука. Привет, извини за стрелу, я хотел встретиться один на один.  
\- Потому что.  
\- Потому что хотел убедиться, что ты сам по себе.  
\- Я перебил треть Гидры, похоже на то, что я не сам по себе?  
\- А я не о Гидре.  
\- Тони или Наташа?  
\- Тони, конечно, не оскорбляй ее.  
Они оба засмеялись. Потом Клинт спохватился:  
\- Да, кстати, о Наташе, ты только не думай, что я..  
\- Не оскорбляй ее.

Им принесли пиво и стейки. Клинт ел, не отрывая взгляда от Барнса, и тот не выдержал.  
\- Да что.  
\- Сам знаешь, что.  
\- Нет, не знаю. Ты пытаешься понять, какого цвета у меня глаза?  
\- Именно.  
\- Какой правильный ответ, чтобы ты успокоился?  
\- Такого же, какого были все эти годы.  
\- Да, такого же, с какого черта они должны были поменяться?  
И вдруг вспомнил - видел это, Локи показывал. Ярко-голубые глаза всех его “пустых”, людей без воли.  
У Клинта тоже были такие тогда. Баки выдохнул и попытался объяснить.  
\- Слушай, я понимаю, что ты беспокоишься. Но все действительно в порядке. Даже не просто в порядке, он меня вытащил и вернул мне мою память. И он никогда не пытался сделать со мной то же, что и с тобой, и уже не попытается. Не знаю, как тут быть, но получилось, что один и тот же козел чуть не убил тебя и спас меня.  
Клинт расплылся в улыбке.  
\- Это серьезный ответ, спасибо.  
\- Да пошел ты.  
\- Нет, правда, спасибо. Только это все не очень важно. Мы же не в сказке, чтобы персонаж мог делать только плохие или только хорошие вещи. Локи - козел, это правда. Но раз уж он спас тебя - значит, не совсем козел.  
\- Мне иногда кажется, что это как минимум отчасти было чувство вины. За то, что он сделал с тобой.  
\- Очень романтично звучит, но мне плевать, ей-богу. Все почему-то думают, что я зол на него или боюсь его. Это не так. Он не сделал со мной ничего такого, чего не делает военная пропаганда или гипноз, и твои дела были куда хуже, чем мои. Локи просто уложился с этим гипнозом в две минуты, вот и вся разница. А твой длился десятилетиями.  
Баки посмотрел на него недоверчиво.  
\- Но ведь это магия, или как ее там.  
\- Да какая разница, что это, результат один. Только вот голубые глаза еще получаешь.

Они засмеялись. Выпили еще пива, и вдруг Баки спросил.  
\- Если тебе на все это наплевать, то почему ты вообще пришел проверять, что со мной?  
\- Ну, мне наплевать относительно себя, потому что со мной такого уже не произойдет. Но если бы ты был не в порядке - я бы его убил.  
\- Это серьезное заявление. Смог бы?  
\- Думаю, да. Если только его убивать - да.  
\- Но ведь пришлось бы идти через меня.  
\- Мда, это уже вряд ли. Ладно, порадуемся, что всего этого не случилось. Не люблю кровавые бани.  
\- Последний вопрос. Почему ты так уверен, что с тобой такого уже не случится?  
\- Это же как ветрянка, один раз переболел - и получаешь иммунитет.  
Клинт подмигнул - видимо, чтобы было точно понятно, что врет.  
Баки усмехнулся, обернулся к официанту, чтобы заказать еще пива.  
Переспрашивать не стал.


	6. Стрендж

Они теперь довольно редко встречались - Локи почти не приходил.   
\- Асгард, девять миров, Камни Бесконечности, сон Одина, бла, бла, бла, расскажи мне что-нибудь в таких терминах, в которых я пойму.  
\- Забыл, что надо упрощать все в два раза. Давай я придумаю что-нибудь специально для тебя. Детскую версию.  
\- Детскую, не щенячью! Я прогрессирую на глазах.  
Но зато когда приходил - они могли сутками пропадать в городе. Проводили дни, практически не расставаясь - гуляли по паркам, возвращались к себе на крышу, пили, болтали о том, как реагируют Мстители на новости о Локи, думали, что делать дальше; Баки рассказал целую историю о Клинте и пабе “Вальгалла”, приукрасив ее, как мог, Локи посмеялся и даже, казалось, успокоился.  
Он никогда не уходил, не попрощавшись.

Именно поэтому Баки хватило минуты, чтобы взбеситься, когда он спустился в квартиру за новыми бутылками, вернулся и не нашел Локи на крыше. Вместо него там лежала записка, придавленная пепельницей - “Блекер, 177А”.   
Не Вальгалла, и на том спасибо. Гринвич-Виллидж, всего 4 остановки на метро, и тайна исчезновения бога обмана будет раскрыта.  
Через полчаса он уже стучался в двери старого здания, а за его спиной висела огромная сумка - почти с половиной арсенала. Дверь открылась сама собой, внутри никого не было, и Баки зашел внутрь. Поднялся по лестнице. Наверху было что-то похожее на музей - куча стеклянных витрин со странными вещами, явно ценными. Одно это уже говорило о намерениях больше, чем записка; вряд ли кто-то захотел бы драться здесь.   
Со спины раздался шорох, Баки обернулся, но вынимать пистолет не стал.   
\- Добрый день, мистер Барнс. Или как мне вас называть? Большое спасибо, что не стреляете.   
Человек был в плаще и шел, видимо, по воздуху; Баки закрыл глаза и мысленно сосчитал до трех, чтобы первым, что он ответит, не оказалось “гребаный позер”. Пока считал, вспомнил, что про этого позера ему рассказывала Наташа. Он был магом. Что это могло означать - Наташа объяснила очень смутно.   
А тот, кто объяснил бы лучше, исчез, и вместо него остался только сраный адрес этого дома.  
\- Называйте как угодно, мистер Стрендж. У вас есть пять минут, чтобы объяснить мне, почему я полчаса назад пил пиво с другом, а теперь вынужден искать его здесь.  
\- Что случится через пять минут?   
\- Я все-таки начну стрелять.  
Стрендж не выглядел испуганным.   
\- Конечно. Чаю?   
\- Пять минут.  
\- Мне нужно всего две. Я слежу за всеми, кто представляет угрозу для Земли, и ваш друг, с которым вы пьете пиво - один из них. Он уже нападал на Землю и может сделать это еще раз. Я хотел бы убедиться, что он не представляет опасности для вас или для кого-то еще.   
\- Это все?  
\- Да.   
\- Где он?   
\- Мистер Барнс…  
\- Мистер Стрендж.   
\- Доктор.  
\- Да хоть святой отец, мне насрать. Я знаю, что он опасен. Я знаю, что он уже нападал на Землю. Я даже знаю, что он может сделать это еще раз. Расскажите мне, блядь, что-нибудь, чего я не знаю. Он опасен для кого угодно, кроме меня, поэтому за ним я слежу сам - и могу обойтись в этом без вашей помощи. Ваши пять минут заканчиваются. Где он.  
Стрендж смотрел на него и молчал, и Баки взбесился окончательно. Полез за пистолетом. Это, видимо, вывело Стренджа из задумчивости.   
\- Прошу прощения. Хорошо, если вы так считаете - я вам верю. Сейчас я его верну.  
Из воздуха посыпались искры, образовавшие круг - а потом из этого круга на пол упал Локи. Тут же вскочил и пошел на Стренджа, в каждой руке по ножу; Баки их раньше не видел.  
Стрендж поклонился, взмахнул рукой, и вдруг все исчезло.

Они опять были на крыше.  
\- Что это за ублюдок, кем он себя возомнил вообще? Какого черта! Я падал почти час!   
Баки сел прямо на крышу, стянул с себя ремень от сумки и лег.  
Локи все разорялся. Ходил по крыше и орал.   
Бакт вдруг задел рукой что-то. Повернул голову и увидел две бутылки с пивом.  
Пиво было не то, что он принес на крышу час назад. Зато очень холодное.


	7. Беннер

\- Просыпайся.  
Локи высунул нос из-под одеяла и уставился на Баки.   
\- Да какого черта.  
\- Ты обалдеешь. Они позвали тебя в гости.   
\- Кто позвал?   
\- Мстители.   
\- В смысле, тебя позвали, а ты опять пытаешься меня с ними подружить?  
\- Нет, в смысле, позвали тебя. Им нужно, чтобы ты им объяснил что-то. Помощь нужна.  
\- С чем вообще я могу им помочь, а главное, почему я должен это делать?   
Баки улыбнулся.   
\- Да ладно, на самом деле тебе интересно. Но даже если бы тебе не было интересно. Они достали твой скипетр.  
Локи выругался сквозь зубы и начал одеваться.

Когда они добрались до Башни, оказалось, что их позвал Тор. Он стоял за стеклянной перегородкой и с выражением крайнего сомнения на лице наблюдал за тем, что творилось в лаборатории.   
Беннер ходил из угла в угол, повсюду валялись бумаги, светился голографический интерфейс, а в углу лежал скипетр Локи. Рядом с ним на полу сидел Старк.  
\- Тор, какого черта?  
\- Старк попросил три дня на изучение.  
\- Забери это у него. Сейчас же.   
\- Я обещал ему.  
Локи двинул локтем Тора в бок, и Баки заржал.  
\- Ты не хочешь исправлять последствия того, что он сделает.  
\- А что он сделает?  
\- Не имею ни малейшего представления. Но раз уж это один из Камней, тебе правда, правда лучше его забрать.   
В этот момент дверь лаборатории открылась, и Беннер вышел наружу. Увидел Локи и встал как вкопанный.   
Баки на всякий случай передвинулся поближе и попытался встать между ними, но Локи вышел вперед.  
\- Привет, Брюс.  
\- Когда мы последний раз виделись, ты пытался всех убить.   
Тор замер и смотрел то на одного, то на другого.  
Локи широко улыбнулся.  
\- Ну а сегодня я пытаюсь всех спасти.   
\- В самом деле?  
\- Конечно. Самая большая опасность на всем земном шаре сейчас за твоей спиной.  
Беннер нервно оглянулся. Старк, казалось, уснул прямо на полу.  
\- Вы не знаете, с чем имеете дело.   
\- Если честно, мне тоже так кажется. Пока что мы не очень далеко продвинулись.  
\- В таком случае, раз у Тора хватило ума позвать меня, я надеюсь, у тебя хватит ума просто отдать мне скипетр.   
Беннер поморщился, но кивнул.  
\- Хорошо, но я отдам Тору.  
\- Отлично, отдай Тору. Только лучше прямо сейчас, пока Старк спит. Выяснять отношения будете потом. 

Баки махнул рукой и пошел в лабораторию. Старк действительно спал. Он взял скипетр и понес его Тору, держа в металлической руке.  
Тор забрал его, и Беннер вернулся в лабораторию - уничтожать все, что они успели наработать за полтора дня.  
Старк не шевелился.  
Баки нахмурился и повернулся к Локи.  
\- Что это с ним?  
Локи улыбнулся.  
\- Поспит и проснется.


	8. ...и еще один человек

Локи поднялся на крышу, прихватив пиво из холодильника. В квартире было пусто, но он был уверен, что Баки сидит наверху.  
Он и сидел.   
А перед ним - спиной к Локи - устроился какой-то человек в костюме; они негромко разговаривали. Почему-то Локи был уверен, что человек из ЩИТа, и решил лишний раз не показываться. Проделал тот же трюк, который когда-то делал с Капитаном - только Баки мог его видеть.  
А потом подошел поближе.  
Баки ничем не выдал, что видит его, и продолжал разговор.   
Не вслушиваясь, Локи обошел их кругом и встал за его спиной, чтобы посмотреть наконец на этого человека из ЩИТа.  
Это был Коулсон.

В голове разом стало тихо. Пришлось прислушаться к разговору, но они уже прощались.   
\- Я очень рад вашему возвращению, сержант Барнс. Рад настолько, что готов даже принять способ, которым вы это сделали. Не буду просить вас быть осторожнее или следить за ним.  
\- Спасибо за понимание.  
Не орать. Не становиться видимым. Не пытаться пощупать Коулсона, чтобы убедиться, что он настоящий.   
Просто дождись, пока он уйдет, и все.  
Коулсон встал, поправил костюм и протянул Баки руку.  
Локи не выдержал. Дернулся вперед, становясь видимым, и схватил Коулсона за руку. Баки отшатнулся.  
\- Да мать твою.  
Коулсон даже не вздрогнул - и не попытался отнять руку. Улыбнулся Локи так, как будто они были хорошими друзьями и виделись последний раз на прошлой неделе.   
\- Добрый день. А я уже собирался уходить. Давно вы здесь?  
\- Недостаточно давно, чтобы услышать вашу историю воскрешения из мертвых, Коулсон.  
\- Я ее и не рассказывал, это засекреченная информация. Мы были заняты историей воскрешения из мертвых сержанта Барнса.  
Он улыбнулся еще раз, наконец отнял руку и повернулся, чтобы уходить.  
\- Коулсон!   
\- Засекреченная информация. К тому же, вы оба знаете, что мертвый - понятие очень относительное.

Он ушел, а они так и остались стоять. Первым очнулся Баки.  
\- А что ты так дергаешься-то? Ну умер, ну воскрес, ты сам так делал.  
\- В отличие от меня, он действительно умер.  
\- Откуда ты знаешь?  
\- Я его убил.  
Баки уставился на него.  
\- Тьфу. Я не знал. А почему он тогда так спокойно отнесся, когда ты тут материализовался?  
\- Не знаю.  
\- У меня есть две версии. Первая - он на самом деле робот, это бы объясняло его чудесное воскрешение. Вторая - у него просто есть проблемы куда хуже, чем ты.  
Локи усмехнулся.  
\- К сожалению, правдива вторая.   
\- Потому что ты точно знаешь, что он не робот?  
\- Потому что у него точно проблемы хуже, чем я.  
\- Кризис среднего возраста?   
\- Если бы.   
\- Не заставляй меня угадывать. Это связано с твоим скипетром?  
\- Вот видишь, а ты не хотел угадывать. Ладно, какая разница. Еще есть время.  
\- Ну раз есть время, пошли хоть пиво допьем.


End file.
